pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
StarBright Pretty Cure!
StarBright Pretty Cure! is a just for fun fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is constellations, space and wishes. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Pfeil Teich/Cure Orion * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Griffin Burns (English) He is an out going and smart of the group who loves coding and gaming making a few online games and a few lesson games for the school. He tends to be the one his cousin, Swanhilde calls to complain to, a shoulder to cry on or just someone to stress too. In civilian form, he has dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. As Cure Orion, his hair becomes little longer turning brown and his eyes turn Hunter Green. His theme color is black and gold. Kuma Akiyama/Cure Ursa * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) She is the student council president of the class who tends to always find a way to get into the middle of people's fight to try and keep them from escalating. She might be easy going but she takes no B.S from anyone being a black belt in karate she is something to be reckoned with. In civilian form, she has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Ursa, her hair ties in two short odangos turning a light brown and her eyes turn hazel. Her theme color is Brown. Washi Honda/Cure Altair * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Kara Eberle (English) A somewhat cold and serious vice president who turns out to be Kuma's hired guard though she doesn't see why She is a big lover of cooking being the one to make Kuma and her lunch and always looking for a new recipe. Her theme color is white. Sensha Miyamoto/Cure Aurgia * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A wheelchair bound novelist in training who runs the creative writing clubs. He doesn't let his disability get him down and tends to be a joker and class clown. He has a crush on his best friend Himeko but is nervous to ask her out. His theme color is gold. Himeko Oshiro/Cure Cassopia * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Erica Mendez (English) A kind and out going girl who is a dancer and tends to give Pleif advice for her cousin to take. She is also a very good friend of Sensha who helps them to and from the classes. She is also an apart of the theater club who tends to be just background characters or small characters due to her scheduling with dance. Her theme color is green. Cure Pegasus Her theme color is purple. Hoshiyo The young alien from the Wish Granter Galaxy that is powered by Good wishes. She is somehwhat human looking with pale skin, dark orange hair and hazel eyes, Villains Hailey She is the main villain of the series who is after the hope stars. Hale Hailey's daughter and the first to attack the cures. Shoemaker He is the second to attack the cures. Tempel He is the third to attack the cures. Encke She is the fourth to attack the cures. Suisei kōgeki They are the monsters of the day. Family Hannah and Aaron Teich They are Pfeil's parents. Emilia Teich She is Pfeil's younger sister who has a large love of magical girls show her favorite being Bunny Princess Usagi and also a big fan of Sentai too. Items Constellation Watches They are the henshin items of the series. [[Starlight Sabers|'Starlight Sabers']] They are the weapons that the cures get that give them their Star Brigade forms. Hope Stars They are the collective items for the series. Locations Sutāshain City: It's where the story takes place, In it is: * Hailey Academy: It's where the cures go to school, It's a well known elevator school through the country. * The Little Maple Inn: A large inn owned by Kuma's family with a couple of hot springs in the back and tours of the small forest near by. Episodes # The Hunter of the Stars! Cure Orion is Born!-Pleif was a normal high schooler when he finds and saves a alien girl named Hoshiyo. # The brave student president is my next teammate! Cure Ursa is Born!-Pleif thinks he might have an idea on who could be the next cure. # Don't mess with my boss's kid! Cure Altair is Born!-Washi is surprised to hear about Kuma's new activity and is determined to help even if she isn't a cure. # Just because I'm wheelchair bound doesn't mean I can't fight! Cure Aguria is Born! # The Dancing Queen wants in! Cure Cassopia is Born! Trivia * This fanseries is in the same universe as Night Sky Pretty Cure! Heck Cure Orion is Cure Cygnus's cousin.